Emovere
by Soraye
Summary: 'Emovere'. Latijn voor 'energie in beweging', in het dagelijks leven vooral 'emotie' genoemd. Als je in een andere wereld valt, zul je bepaald veel van deze emovere voelen. Maar wat als jou emovere vernietigt? Wat als je in de wereld van Naruto valt en niks is zoals je het kende? Wat als Naruto, zoals onze wereld het vertelt, maar deels waar is? Veel OC's, paar bekende karakters...
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Ik wist gelijk waar ik was. Het ene moment zat ik voor mijn computer een andere episode van Naruto te kijken, het andere moment stond ik in een groen bos. En niet het soort van bos wat ik gewend was, waar een duidelijk looppad uitgetekend was en je in de verte de auto's over de snelweg hoorde. Nee, het was een stukje puur natuur. Misschien zou ik ervan hebben genoten als ik niet zojuist uit mijn kamer was geteleporteerd.

Nu was ik in paniek.

"Ben ik in de wereld van Naruto? Ik ben gek. Hoe zou dat kunnen? Ik kijk teveel anime. Waar ben ik? Waar is mijn kamer? Ik ben doorgeslagen. Zou ik een ongeluk hebben gehad? Misschien heeft een raket ons huis geraakt? Waar is mijn familie dan? Ben ik in coma? Ben ik in een gekkenhuis? Verbeeld ik me dit?"

Ik was psychisch niet de sterkste. Je kon zelfs zeggen dat ik behoorlijk zwak was. Mijn handen begonnen te trillen als ik een presentatie had, ik had meerdere paniekaanvallen gehad en ik dacht gewoon te veel over dingen na. Dus als iemand zomaar in een andere wereld terecht moest komen, was ik een behoorlijk slechte keuze.

Ik voelde me handen klam worden. Mijn ademhaling werd sneller en sneller terwijl ik me op de grond liet zakken. Het gevoel in mijn maag was verschrikkelijk en mijn keel kneep zich dicht.

Hoe ik me voelde als ik in een paniekaanval zat? Ik dacht dat ik dood ging als er niet snel iets zou gebeuren. Niet dat ik lichamelijke pijn had. Misschien was ik gewoon raar.

Maar wat er gebeurde tijdens deze paniekaanval was anders. De bladeren begonnen meer te ruizen, harder, sneller. Maar ik keek niet op, mijn onderbewuste nam het maar vaag op. Pas toen ik gevaarlijk gekraak van de bomen hoorde keek ik op. Ik zat blijkbaar in een storm. De bomen ontwortelden zich om mij heen en takken vlogen langs. Ik deed het enige wat ik nog dacht te kunnen doen.

Ik gilde.

* * *

"Voel je dat?" vroeg Yaso uit het niets.

Kay stopte op de tak waar hij zojuist op was gesprongen en keek naar zijn groepsgenoot. Hij concentreerde zich even, knikte toen.

"Wacht, het wordt sterker..." zei Yaso.

Hij deed zijn ogen dicht, concentreerde zich. Chakra. Een immense hoeveelheid. En het groeide. Zoveel chakra bij elkaar had hij niet vaak gevoeld. En terwijl het meer en meer werd kwam hij tot de conclusie: hij had zelfs nog nooit zoveel gevoeld. Een glans naar Kay was het enige wat hij nodig had. De Akasuki leden in de schuilplaats moesten het ook op hebben gemerkt, het wat te groot om te negeren, dus hoefden ze die niet te informeren. Zo snel ze konden verdwenen ze, opzoek naar de kern van deze explosie. Iemand moest een machine hebben gemaakt en chakra hebben verzamelt. Dit kon niet goed zijn.

En toen, een gil.

* * *

Ontwortelde bomen vlogen door de lucht, wind zwaaide om me heen. Ik kon mijn eigen stem niet meer horen, zo oorverdovend was het natuurgeweld. Ik sloeg mijn handen over mijn oren en kneep mijn ogen dicht, zodat ik me zo klein en beschermd voelde als mogelijk was. Zwak boven de wind uit, riep ineens iemand. Mijn ogen schoten open terwijl ik met bonzend hart zocht naar die iemand, IEMAND, die me zou kunnen redden. Een jongen, of een man, door het opvliegende zand kon ik het niet goed zien. Hij schreeuwde tegen me, maar ik kon het niet verstaan.

"Help me!" schreeuwde ik "Help me! Alsjeblieft! Ik weet niet waar ik ben! Wat gebeurd er? Help me toch!" vaag drong tot me door dat ik aan het huilen was.

Een hevige pijn scheut in mijn nek. Ik voelde mijn ogen naar achter rollen. Toen werd alles zwart.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Ik voelde iets onder me. Iets plats, iets stevigs. Ik lag ergens op, maar het was niet het matras wat ik gewend was. Toen ik mijn ogen open deed, verwachtte ik een verblindend licht. Maar in plaats van licht zat ik in een duisternis die slechts enkele tinten lichter leek te zijn dan de binnenkant van mijn oogleden. Ik taste om mij heen en mijn hand voelde een koele muur. Langzaam kwam ik overeind. Ik had een dreunend hoofd, een lichte tinteling in mijn nek en mijn rug deed zeer van mijn slaapplek, die blijkbaar een stenen verhoging was. Maar er was iets mis, naast het feit dat ik misschien gekidnapt was.

Ik voelde me rustig.

Ik kon eindelijk mijn gedachten rustig uit sorteren, bedacht me wat er gebeurd was. Ik kon me er om de vage reden weinig van herinneren, alleen feiten die ik in mijn hoofd herhaalde. De gebeurtenis zelf leek al erg ver weg. Ik was ergens zomaar gekomen, eerst op mijn kamer, toen in een bos.

Wat deed ik op mijn kamer? Keek ik niet iets? Hoe zag mijn kamer er eigenlijk uit? Ik constateerde met veel moeite dat hij paars was geweest.

Ja, er was iets behoorlijk mis.

Iemand had me iets gegeven, dat moest wel. Ik voelde me niet zomaar rustig. Ik had geen voldoening gevende rust, geen rust waarbij je relaxt en tevreden kon zijn. Ik had simpel geen emotie en 'rust' was het best hoe ik dat kon beschrijven. En wat dat spul ook was, wat me emotieloos maakte, het zorgde ervoor dat ik dingen begon te vergeten.

En dat mocht niet gebeuren, dat wist ik. Maar eerst moest ik uitvinden waar ik was. Ik stond met een kreun op, mijn hele lichaam was stijf. Een stenen bed was zeker niet aan te raden. Ik bukte om het grondoppervlak te voelen. Ook steen, wat een verrassing. Langzaam kwam ik overeind, voor het geval ik ergens tegenaan stootte. Het was iets donkerder aan mijn rechterkant. Al snel voelde ik dat daar ook een wand was. Er was dus een stenenverhoging, in een hoek en alles was van steen. Hoe groot was de ruimte waar ik in was? Als ik iets zei, en ik een echo zou horen zou het een grote ruimte moeten zijn, of simpelweg een erg lege ruimte. Maar ik zou wie me hier dan ook gebracht had laten weten dat ik wakker was.

Wie had me hier gebracht? Ineens herinnerde ik me dat ik Naruto had gekeken. Ik klampte me even vast aan die gedachte, herhaalde het woord een paar keer. Het voelde alsof ik net wakker geworden was van een droom die langzaam vervaagde tot ik me er niks meer van zou herinneren. En hoewel ik daar geen angst voor kon voelen, wist ik wel dat ik dat zeker niet wilde.

* * *

"Ze is wakker geworden." sprak Kay terwijl hij de kamer inliep. Hij was nooit een praat type, maar dit was een bijzondere situatie. Yaso bedacht zich dat hij Kay vandaag al meer had horen praten dan de hele vorige week bij elkaar. Hij moest half grinniken om die gedachte, maar besloot het binnen te houden.

"Wat doet ze?" vroeg Yaso, quasi ongeïnteresseerd.

Kay sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en leunde tegen de muur naast de deuropening waar hij zojuist door was gekomen.

"Ze kwam bij bewustzijn, bleef even liggen, voelde aan de muur, kwam overeind, voelde aan de grond, bleef staan. Mijn tijd zit erop." En in een flits verdween hij. Kay had toezicht op haar moeten houden tot ze wakker werd. Hij had in ieder geval duidelijke informatie gegeven, iets wat Yaso een geprezen eigenschap vond.

Yaso besloot met het meisje te gaan praten. In tegenstelling tot Kay kon hij wel degelijke gesprekken voeren en van alle Akasuki leden was Yaso waarschijnlijk degene die het best kon communiceren.

* * *

Licht stroomde de kamer binnen. In een reflex schoot mijn hand voor mijn ogen, om enige bescherming te bieden. Door mijn wimpers heen probeerde ik te zien wie er de deur open had gedaan. Het enige wat ik kon zien, was een zwarte gedaante.

"Yo, lekker geslapen?" vroeg een jonge, mannelijke stem op een droge toon.

"Als je wakker worden op een stenen bed 'lekker' wilt noemen, dan, ja." antwoordde ik op een zelfde soort toon.

"Dus, je weet je mond te gebruiken."

"Jij blijkbaar ook." Hij was even stil, en ik voelde dat hij me op nam.

"In plaats van dat je slimme antwoorden probeert te geven, zou je die tijd ook kunnen gebruiken om me dingen te vragen." zei hij terwijl hij zijn hoofd schuin hield.

"Zou je me dan antwoorden geven?"

"Misschien."

Ze zou graag woede willen voelen, maar merkte dat het haar niet lukte.

"Ik neem aan dat jullie me wat gegeven hebben." probeerde ik. Ik wilde zeker wel antwoorden, maar loze vragen zou hij zeker niet antwoorden. Zo kwam hij tenminste over.

"Waarom denk je dat?"

Oh, hij speelde onschuldig. "Laat ik het zo zeggen. Ik ben rustig genoeg om te praten. Zo ben ik niet, als ik me op een vreemde plaats bevind. Ik voel geen angst, maar ook geen woede. Zie je, typetjes zoals jij mag ik meestal niet zo. Maar nee, ik voel niks."

"Zie het als een zegen." zei hij. Het leek even of ik verdriet in zijn stem hoorde. Maar op het zelfde moment leek hij blij. Zonder het hebben van emoties vond ik het ineens een stuk lastiger emoties van andere in te schatten.

"Nee dank je, ik zou graag mijn leven doorgaan met het kennen van blijdschap. Zonder emoties ben je leeg, niets waard, en is de dood het enige wat je opwacht." Al zou dat grote consequenties hebben, met veel paniek. Ik was heel zeker dat dat een offer was dat ik bereid was te nemen. Met emoties zou het een stuk langer hebben geduurd voor ik tot die conclusie zou zijn gekomen.

"Dood zal voor iedereen wel komen." sprak hij, "En ik ben bang dat leven met emoties voor jou niet meer mogelijk is, schat."

'Ik ben je schat niet.' klonk er door mijn hoofd. Maar het miste de felheid waarmee ik het zou willen zeggen, dus in plaats daarvan vroeg ik "Hoezo?"

"Omdat je het bos hier nogal verwoest met die angst van jou." Ik voelde mijn wenkbrauwen omhoog schieten.

"Dus ineens gaan we de schuld geven van een storm aan een meisje die er toevallig was. Gek, ik dacht niet dat jij ze bijgelovig was."

"Ik ben bang dat ik je zeepbel moet doorprikken, maar jij bent wel zeker de oorzaak van die storm. Jou chakra was-"

"IK ben bang dat ik JOU zeepbel moet doorprikken. Ik heb helemaal geen chakra." Ik had daar namelijk allang aan gedacht. Want een sterke ninja worden is een droom van iedereen die Naruto kijkt. Maar de mensen van de echte wereld beschikten niet over chakra, daar was ik vrij zeker van. Anders hadden we het allang al gemerkt. En als het mijn chakra was, waarom had ik dan niks gezien? Chakra zo groot dat het bomen door de lucht gooit MOET wel zichtbaar zijn. En de hoeveelheid Chakra om zoiets te doen zou je alleen bereiken als je je hele leven had getraind. Ik had bepaald niet getraind.

Ik werd uit mijn gedachten getrokken toen ik hem hoorde zuchten. Hij zette een paar stappen in de kamer, zodat ik eindelijk zijn gezicht kon zien. Hij had zilver haar, zo lang dat het losjes in een staart tot zijn heupen reikte. Een paar kortere plukken hingen langs zijn gezicht. Hij had een lichte huid, die zijn fel gouden ogen nog feller leken te maken. Hij had een lach op zijn gezicht, die puntige tanden lieten zien.

"Dus, je bent een wolf." het ging eruit voordat ik er erg in had. Maar kom op, zilver haar? Gouden ogen? En dan die tanden! Het was een gebit als dat van Kiba, uit de serie. Maar Kiba had niet de ogen van een wolf.

Zijn ogen spuwde vuur.

"Ik ben geen wolf, wolven zijn slechts beesten, minderwaardig aan mensen in de kringloop van het leven."

"Een dier die onder de mensen staat, maar erboven kan komen."

Hij fronste. "Jij denkt vrij hoog over de wolven. De meeste mensen haten ze."

"Ik hou van honden en wolven gelijk. Ik heb nooit in een levenbedreigende situatie gestaan met een wolf, waardoor ik hun schoonheid kan zien en niet de moord."

"Gedachten van iemand die een hele leven beschermd heeft geleefd van de klauwen van dieren."

"Inderdaad."

Zijn lach galmde door het kamertje "Het is zeker een zegen dat je zonder emoties leeft. Alleen met zulke mensen kun je goede gesprekken voeren."

"Een goed gesprek zou ik het niet noemen."

"Natuurlijk wel." zei hij. "De muur van emoties is weg. Je spreekt vrij wat je denkt. Alleen zo kun je op antwoorden komen."

We keken elkaar een tijdje aan, in een soort stille strijd wie er eerst weer zou spreken. Ik besloot een vraag te formuleren, waarvan ik dacht dat hij hem zeker zou antwoorden.

"Wat ben je dan?" vroeg ik eindelijk. Vier simpele woorden voor al de gedachten die ik eraan had besteed, maar goed.

Hij gaf een halve grijns en ik kon niet helpen maar opmerken dat zijn ogen nog sterker leken te glinsteren.

"Ik ben een lupushirpus irpus."


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Een lupushirpus irpus. Het was iets waarvan ik natuurlijk nog nooit gehoord had. Ik keek hem nog even aan, om te kijken of hij het zou uitleggen, maar hij bleef voor de rest stil. Dus besloot ik mijn blik langs hem te werpen, naar de weg die naar vrijheid zou leiden van deze kamer.

Ik bedacht me wat ik zou kunnen zeggen om mezelf te redden. Als ik niets zou zeggen, misschien zou hij me dan oninteressant vinden en weg gaan. Dan zou ik de tijd hebben om rustig mijn volgende stappen te overdenken. Aan de andere kant zou het dan weer heel lang kunnen duren voordat ik met hem praten kon en dus aan informatie kon komen.

Maar hij leek totaal niet bereid om informatie te geven. De informatie die hij gaf, bracht alleen maar nieuwe vragen in me op. Ik besloot de naam Lupushirpus Irpus te onthouden. Ooit zou ik wellicht iemand ontmoeten, die meer bereid was te vertellen dan de man voor me.

Niks zeggen had geen zin, besloot ik. Uiteindelijk zou hij zijn interesse toch wel verliezen, althans, daar leek hij het type voor. Dat betekende dus ook dat ik uiteindelijk weer opgesloten in het donker zou zitten. Ik voelde daar nu geen angst voor, meer een onverschilligheid. Maar ergens wist een stemmetje in mijn hoofd me heel goed te vertellen dat ik dat niet wilde, dus probeerde ik langer in het licht te zijn.

"Je bedenkt je waarschijnlijk hoe je hier uit kunt komen." sprak hij ineens. Mijn blik vloog terug naar hem en hij leek tevreden dat hij mijn aandacht weer had. Zijn armen wezen om zich heen toen hij zei "Het probleem is dat je hier niet kunt uitkomen."

"Oh." zei ik. Ik nam aan dat hij de waarheid sprak en anders zou ik zo meteen wel proberen te ontsnappen als hij weg was. Ik besloot meer informatie te proberen verzamelen. "Dus, hoe heet je?" vroeg ik.

"Er is een kans dat ik je dat vertel. Maar voor wat hoort wat. Ik wil jouw naam eerst weten."

Ik hield me hoofd schuin in gedachten. Ik zocht en zocht, maar wist mijn naam niet te vinden. Ik was ervan uitgegaan dat ik hem nog gewoon wist. Pas nu ernaar gevraagd werd kwam ik erachter dat ik mijn eigen naam vergeten was. Mijn identiteit. Ik schudde mijn hoofd naar hem. "Ik weet het niet."

"Dan weet ik het ook niet." zei hij met nog een grijns terwijl hij nog verder te kamer in liep. Hij ging op mijn bed zitten, alhoewel het amper een bed te noemen was, en maakte het zichzelf comfortabel door tegen de muur te leunen.

Ik keek naar hem, toen weer naar de deur, en waar naar hem. Uiteindelijk liep ik richting het licht en keek om het hoekje. Een lange gang strekte zich uit aan beide kanten. Het liep in beide richtingen in een bocht, zodat ik het einde niet kon zien. Aan beide kanten van de muren zaten deuren, en er moesten er minstens twintig zijn zoals ik het nu kon zien.

Ik zuchtte terwijl ik terugliep naar het bed en naast hem ging zitten.

"Geen zin om te ontsnappen vandaag?" vroeg hij lachend.

Ik bleef stil en staarde even voor me uit, voordat ik vroeg "Ben je een shinobi?"

Uit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hem knikken. Het verbaasde me, tot zover ik verbazing kon voelen, dat hij geen schampere opmerking maakt over de vraag.

"Deze wereld zit vol met shinobi, of niet soms."

Weer knikte hij.

"In mijn wereld," begon ik "zijn er geen shinobi." Ik wist niet waarom ik het hem vertelde. Misschien hoopte ik dat hij in ruil voor mijn informatie meer over zichzelf zou vertellen. Of misschien voelde ik het gewoon nodig om te praten, omdat in een gesprek meer emotie schuilging dan nu in mijn binneste was.

"Ik heb een rustig bestaan geleefd, niks bijzonders, helemaal beschermd." ging ik verder. Ik keek hem even aan en zag dat de grijns had plaatsgemaakt voor een opgetrokken mondhoek in een kleine schuine glimlach.

"Maar jij hebt je hele leven gevochten, geworsteld om te overleven." concludeerde ik. Nu was de grijns weer terug.

"Jup." zei hij.

Ik viel weer stil, wachtend tot hij wat zou vertellen. De kans was natuurlijk groot dat hij dit niet zou doen, maar na een tijd naast elkaar te hebben gezeten begon hij toch.

"In mijn clan, krijg je een naam zodra je jezelf bewezen hebt." sprak hij.

"En jij hebt jezelf bewezen." zei ik.

"Alweer waar. Jij daarentegen," en nu stond hij weer op. "niet. Misschien is het tijd om jezelf te bewijzen." en met die woorden vertrok hij, de deur achter zich dicht sluitend zodat ik weer gevangen zat in het donker.

Ik legde mijn hand op de steen waar hij had gezeten. Zijn warmte stelde me even gerust.

Waarschijnlijk was hij een moordenaar. Hij was een shinobi. Maar hoewel ik dit wist, vond ik rust in zijn warmte. Ik sloot mijn ogen en sliep in een zittende positie, denkend aan hem en aan wat ik nu moest doen.


End file.
